Little Shanghai
by Lovendork
Summary: China raised Shanghai as his little sister ever since he found her when she was a child, but his brotherly feelings for her are dwindling and he doesn't know why. Warning: OC


**Warning, story contains:**

Possible inaccurate history

Incest? (I don't consider it to be since the characters aren't actually related in that way)

OC

Cheesy-ness

Much use of the word 'aru' (although, I don't really like using it)

**Please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

**Word meanings: **_Gege _(big brother), _Meimei_ (little sister)

_Italics mean flashbacks/foreign words/thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Little Shanghai<strong>

"_Panda~" Walking through his garden, China looked around for his big fluffy friend; not having seen him all day. "Where are you, aru?" He looked in the tree tops, in the garden, and in the bushes, but he didn't see his panda. Taking out a bamboo stick, China waved it around, trying to tempt the mammal out. "Panda, look what I got here. Bamboo stick, aru~" He searched his entire estate, but there was still no sign of his cute buddy._

_At the end of his search, when he started to go back to his home and give up, he spotted his panda sitting on the ground in the middle of a clearing. The panda's attention was elsewhere, he didn't notice his master run up to him excitedly. "Panda, where have you been?" The panda looked at China, then back at whatever had occupied his attention at first. Taking the gesture as some kind of hint, China walked around panda to see what he was looking at. In front of panda was a sleeping girl. The girl was very small and had looks almost the same as China's, brown hair and eyes of Asian ethnicity._

"_Could this be..." China knelt next to the little girl. As he gazed at her, he remembered his encounter with Japan and how he raised the boy as his little brother. He set his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up~" Taking his hand away, he watched as the girl started to stir in her sleep._

_Opening her eyes, brown eyes met brown eyes. The small girl gazed up at him sleepily, not yet registering what was going on. She looked from him to the panda, her eyes finding more interest in the panda than him. "Ah, cute!" She latched onto the fluffy animal with a bright smile on her face._

_Jealously arouse slightly in China, feeling possessive of his adorable pet, but let it slide since the girl was young. He patted her head gently to get her attention on him. "What is your name, aru?" He asked; giving her a smile when she looked to him._

_She looked at him curiously, wondering who this 'big person' in front of her was. Then, she smiled back. "My name is Zhen Lin, Shanghai." _(**a/n:** that's not a place in Shanghai, that's her name, then her city)

"_Shanghai?" China immediately recognized her Chinese name and smiled a little bit wider. He held his arms open slightly and Shanghai moved away from the panda to clutch onto him. "How did you get here?"_

_The girl thought about his question, then glanced up at him. "I don't remember. I just remember wandering around, then I got tired and went to sleep here. I woke up to see you and the cute panda." She wrapped her small arms around China's neck, holding him as tight as she could. "You won't leave me alone...right?"_

_China couldn't help but feel for the girl, it was never fun to be by yourself in a strange place. "Of course not, aru." He consoled her softly, patting her head again. "You are my little sister."_

_Shanghai looked back at China with wide and happy eyes, smiling. "Little sister?" She repeated. "You are going to be my big brother?"_

_China nodded, picking her small body up into his arms and stood up. Panda crawled up and clung to his back as usual as he began to take Shanghai to his home. "Yes, so I will take care of you from now on. Okay, aru?"_

"_Okay...gege." Shanghai laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a nap, still feeling sleepy._

_Glancing down at her, China smiled at how cute she was. He was going to raise Shanghai well. That, he would make sure of._

* * *

><p>Over the years, Shanghai grew up quickly and well, making China proud. Time flew by and before anyone knew it, she became a young woman. She was always close to China, going wherever he went, not wanting to leave his side for too long. But, as the years passed, China couldn't help but feel his big brotherly feelings slip away from him more and more. He felt as if Shanghai was no longer his little sister and it made him worry. Didn't he care about her anymore?<p>

"_Gege_~" China turned as he heard someone familiar call that word, seeing Shanghai running up to him. She smiled and hopped in front of him, the small koala he got her for her birthday clutched to her shoulder cutely. "Where are you going?"

China took one step away from her when he found she was a little too close to him, a light and involuntary blush appearing on his cheeks. He usually didn't care about her being so close to him before. What was different now? "Ah..._meimei_." He started, the word he spoke feeling as foreign as speaking German or any other language. "I'm going to a world council meeting, aru." He watched her make an o-shape with her mouth, she seemed to have forgotten that the meetings were usually held at this time. Shanghai was obviously bored and even though China half wanted to keep her company, the other half of him wanted time to himself to think through his current conflicting feelings. "Why don't you go find someone to talk to? You shouldn't always wait for me to keep you company, Shanghai."

"Oh...well..." Shanghai couldn't finish her sentence as China walked passed her. That action stunned her, along with what he called her. He only called her Shanghai instead of _meimei_ when he was mad her. What did she do wrong? She would always walk him to the meetings and wait for him to leave them, it had been her habit ever since she was a child. What was different now?

Finding somewhere to sit, Shanghai thought over what had just happened. _Why would gege treat me like that? _She thought to herself. _Am I becoming too clingy? I am an adult now and not a child. Maybe I should start thinking for myself._

"_Buen giorno!_ How are you doing today?" Shanghai glanced up from her seat to see a man with red hair looking down at her with a smile on his face. It was Italy. She had seen him from time to time when she walked with China to his meetings.

"Oh..." She put on a polite smile. "_Ni hao~_"

Italy tilted his head and sat beside her. "Why-a you look-a so sad?"

Shanghai's eyes widened a bit. She herself hadn't realized she looked sad enough that people could tell. Embarrassment flooded her as her cheeks tinted pink. "I am having a bad day, I guess." She made up, then looked at him after she forced herself to look normal. "Aren't you supposed to be in the world council meeting?"

Italy gave a carefree laugh, like as if what Shanghai said was a joke. "Ah, yes~" He nodded. "But I can afford to be a little late, can't I? What-a's important is-a cheering a pretty girl like you up!"

Shanghai couldn't help but grin and laugh a bit at his words. This man was as funny as he was strange.

Smiling, Italy patted her head. "There-a we go. A pretty smile to go with a pretty face. Did I make you feel better?"

Suddenly a hand came down on his head repeatedly and Italy gave a loud wail, recognizing the feeling. Shanghai looked up to see who the hand belonged to and saw a very irritated China bopping Italy on the head with his hand.

"Leave Shanghai alone, Italian." He declared, an unfamiliar emotion in his voice. It wasn't anger, nor was it calm. "If she's upset, the last thing she needs is to be taken advantage of and flirted with, aru."

Although she could see China was just defending her, Shanghai was a bit confused at his action. Before, China would take pride in anyone calling her cute or pretty, it never bothered him. The way he defended her made a blush creep up on her cheeks, which she quickly shook off.

"But, I wasn't taking advantage of her~" Italy whined as he held his head in defense. "I was only trying to make-a her feel better!" He started to wiggle around in an overdramatic sobbing fit. "Germany, where are you? Help meeeeee!"

Even though Italy was taking a head bopping just for consoling her, Shanghai couldn't help but feel happy that China came to her 'rescue'. Despite her confused feelings at first. She was sure that he was mad at her for some reason she couldn't figure out, so she was just happy that he wasn't.

After a few more cries from Italy, Shanghai finally spoke up. "Do not worry, China." She stood up and quickly, but gently, taking China's hand away from Italy's head. Her action made China's face turn as red as a tomato, which the ditzy Italy swiftly made a comment on as if he had never gotten scolded by the same man. Shanghai had taken China's hand away just in time, as Germany had stepped out of the meeting room to find out why Italy was screaming for him. Finding nothing wrong with the redhead, Germany closed his eyes in irritation then opened them again as he yelled for Italy to come to the meeting. The Italian obliged and quickly ran into the room, not wanting to make his German friend angry again.

Time had seemed to stop for the two Chinese people, as neither had budged from their spot since Shanghai took China's hand. Even Shanghai's own face had turned pink from the long amount of time they spent staring at each other with their hands together. The koala on her shoulder made a small noise, breaking them both from their short trance.

"Shanghai..." China spoke first. "I have to go."

Releasing his hand quickly, the girl face became even more flustered – if that was possible. "Oh, of course! I'm sorry..."

China turned to leave into the meeting room, but before he did, he looked back at Shanghai. "We need to talk after the meeting is over."

Nodding, Shanghai watched as he departed to the meeting room. Her happiness was replaced with nervousness and confusion once again. China sounded very serious, which was rare. What did she do now? Gasping silently, she realized something.

She called her _gege_ 'China' for the first time.

* * *

><p>China was surprised to see that Shanghai wasn't waiting for him on the outside of the meeting room as she always did. He figured she went ahead and left by herself, waiting for him to come home. <em>Maybe it's better that we not talk about this where anyone can hear us, aru.<em> He thought and sighed quietly as he made his way out of the building to his estate.

He found Shanghai waiting for him outside of their home, sitting on a stone bench as she looked down at the ground. Guilt riddled China as he saw that she wasn't her usual bright and content self, she now seemed just as distraut as he was earlier and lost in her thoughts. He sat beside her and patted her head with his hand, like he used to do when she was younger. "Shanghai..."

His action caught her attention and she looked up at him with her deep brown eyes. They were full of conflicting emotions, as his were, and he was sure that she felt the same way he did earlier that morning. He continued. "I cannot call you _meimei _anymore. It's not because I'm upset with you, but because..." He paused. Telling her what was on his mind might ruin their whole relationship, they might not even be able to stay friends. Even though Shanghai would still be under his protection and live with him, she would have no feelings for him whatsoever if she didn't understand his feelings.

Speaking up after her long silence, Shanghai took China's hand in hers. "I think I already know." China could feel his heart beat ten times faster as she continued. "And I feel the same way, China."

Not expecting that answer, China slowly turned his head to look at her. Shanghai had leaned in closer, gazing back at him. He leaned in also, then suddenly smiled and stood up. "You do? That's good, aru!" He laughed off his nervousness, feeling like himself again. "I was actually scared you might not like me anymore if I confessed my feelings. But, since you feel the same, I feel better."

Poor Shanghai fell dramatically on the bench, her hint at a display of affection from him failed. China turned back to her with a curious expression. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked naively.

Shanghai stood up, standing close to him. "Well..." She blushed slightly. "I thought...we could..."

Suddenly realizing what she was hinting at, China grinned and told her. "_不再多说了_..." ("Say no more...") He leaned in and his lips pressed gently against her soft ones, pulling her into his embrace. She relaxed into his arms and smiled into the kiss, glad that her first kiss was from him. She surely hoped that it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared while he knew that it wouldn't be.

Time seemed to stop once again, as it did when they held hands. Neither wanted to break the kiss, but they soon had to do so for air.

China smiled down at her, not patting her head, but running his hand softly down her cheek. That would be his new way of comforting her.

"_我爱你__._" ("I love you.") He told her. "My Shanghai~"

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>Some insight on the story. By Shanghai growing up quickly and well, I was hinting at how the actual Shanghai rapidly grew to be the largest city (by population) in China. By Shanghai still living with China under his protection, even if she rejected him, I meant that Shanghai is a city in China and can't get up and leave like Japan left him to be independent. Or fight for independence like America did from Britain in the show, if that's makes sense. If you want to know what Zhen Lin means, it means 'Precious Jade'. This was originally going to be a lemon, but I thought that would ruin the sweetness of this. I'll probably make a squeal of this that contains a lemon.


End file.
